


I dare you to live

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotard Syndrome, Introspection, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Va bene, mettiamola così allora…” schioccò la lingua sul palato e sbuffò fuori dalle labbra il proprio quesito “Perché non dovresti uscire con me?”<br/>L’uomo alzò appena le spalle e scosse il capo “Perché non avrebbe senso.”<br/>Sherlock davvero non riusciva a capire ed in più sembrava che quell'uomo iniziasse a prenderlo per un cretino, come se non stesse capendo qualcosa di così ovvio che lo capirebbe persino un bambino. Ma ormai era una questione di principio: voleva capire “Perché?”<br/>A quel punto l’uomo allargò le braccia verso l’esterno e sospirò rassegnato “Perché sono morto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you to live

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera a tutte :3 Non vorrei dilungarmi molto nelle note, ma mi conoscete, divento logorroica anche a scrivere la lista della spesa a momenti, ma cercherò di essere concisa. Questa storia è l’ennesima sfida in cui mi sono barcamenata e narra nuovamente di una patologia psicologica che, ovviamenteperchésennònonsoffreabbastaza, riguarda il povero John. Ora, la malattia “scelta” è molto complicata, si chiama sindrome di Cotard e siccome ne sono stati registrati solo un centinaio di casi in tutto il mondo, la bibliografia da cui ho potuto attingere è davvero ridotta, quindi non è stato semplice spiegarla attraverso la narrazione e, soprattutto, riuscire a farla funzionare in una storia. Ma alla fine ho detto, pompata un po’ da alcune adorate Sherlockiane <3, proviamoci, non morirà mica nessuno se ci provo (ahahah… no, ok, battuta che si capirà una volta conosciuta la malattia u.u’’’) e quindi eccola qui. Ovviamente voleva essere una one shot, ma siccome ho il morbo della mucca pazza logorroica, l’ho dovuta dividere almeno in due parti (la seconda parte è a metà per ora :3). Ringrazio il mio amico, master di D&D, supporter morale, tesoro, nonché beta Riccardo :3 Buona lettura! Ps: ah, ehm, John si può definire OOC? Beh, ha una malattia psichica che lo rende diverso dal nostro John, ma è un universo alternativo basato proprio su questo, quindi, buh, sì u.u'

 

 

 

 

 

  
**I dare you to live**  
(Parte I – Life to Death)

   
   
   
 

 

 

 

   
 _England, South London, Bethlem Royal Hospital_

   
   
“Non è stata lei.” Sherlock aspettò che furono usciti dalla stanza l'ispettore Lestrade, il dottor White e due infermieri prima di chiudere con inconsueto riguardo la porta numero 23 del terzo piano della struttura ospedaliera del Bethlem Royal Hospital. Avanzò ancora qualche passo, quindi si rivolse ai due infermieri “Per quanto mi riguarda, potete anche lavarla ora.”  
Nel momento in cui il dottor White acconsentì con un cenno del capo, i due infermieri tornarono nella stanza numero 23 per poi uscirne subito dopo trascinando una lettiga sulla quale era adagiata una adolescente di diciassette anni, sporca di sangue e terra da cima a piedi, i polsi e le caviglie assicurati alle sbarre laterali del barella, taciturna, gli occhi appannati ma incollati alla figura di Sherlock finché il campo visivo glielo permise.  
Il consulente investigativo seguì a sua volta lo sguardo della giovane finché la voce di Lestrade lo fece voltare “Sei assolutamente sicuro, Sherlock?”  
“Ne ero sicuro anche prima di vedere Virginia di persona.” sbuffò Sherlock teatralmente “È stato il fratello maggiore che ha furbescamente sfruttato la Sindrome di Charles Bonnet di Virginia per tentare di far ricadere la colpa su di lei.”  
Allo sguardo confuso di Lestrade, rispose la voce del dottor White “La Sindrome di Charles Bonnet è un disordine psichico molto complesso caratterizzato da gravi allucinazioni che, nel caso della paziente in questione, è dovuta ad un'anomalia della corteccia occipitale o ad una grave menomazione visiva. Colpisce soprattutto gli anziani, ma l'anamnesi della paziente che riporta un forte trauma in età neonatale e le attuali scansioni della risonanza magnetica confermano l'ipotesi dell'anomalia cerebrale.”  
Sherlock intuì dal silenzio susseguente la spiegazione del dottor White che Lestrade non aveva tratto alcuna illuminazione circa la patologia della giovane adolescente “I pazienti sotto tali allucinazioni riferiscono di osservare le persone come minuscole e sfocate, siano esse ferme o in movimento, dando loro l'impressione di avere a che fare con dei fantasmi. Aggiungendo la giovane età di Virginia, ha convissuto con la costante paura di essere circondata da mostri: da qui la psicosi, la sociopatia, l'ansia e gli episodi di violenza domestica ai danni dell'ormai defunta madre. Suo fratello ha approfittato della situazione per assassinare la madre e far ricadere la colpa su di lei.” Sherlock ruotò su se stesso, incamminandosi lungo il corridoio del terzo piano. Continuò a parlare senza preoccuparsi di sincerarsi che Lestrade lo stesse seguendo, dandolo assolutamente per scontato “In realtà, nel momento dell'omicidio, Virginia era in giardino ad occuparsi del proprio piccolo roseto, come dimostra l'enorme quantità di terra presente su ginocchia, mani e vestito. Terra che è presente solo in piccola parte sul cadavere della madre che deve aver raggiunto solo a fatto compiuto, macchiandosi in quel modo anche del suo sangue. In più, spiegami come quell'esserino gracile che peserà all'incirca quarantatré chili abbia potuto sollevare l'arma del delitto, ovvero quell'enorme e rozzo trofeo con quella pesantissima base di marmo. Non poteva. Conclusione: è stato il figlio che, avendo problemi di gioco d'azzardo, cercava un facile guadagno col gruzzolo che sua madre aveva ereditato dal marito e che utilizzava praticamente solo per le cure della figlia.” sentendo borbottare l’ispettore di Scotland Yard alle proprie spalle, Sherlock sospirò e scosse il capo, imitando il tono di voce di Lestrade “Sherlock, come fai a sapere che il figlio aveva il vizio del gioco?” rise appena “Me l'ha confermato poco fa per SMS uno della mia rete di senzatetto che conosce tutti gli allibratori di Londra.”  
Lestrade non sapeva se avrebbe preferito rifilare un pugno sul sorriso strafottente di Sherlock, o se arrendersi di fronte alle sue infinite doti intuitive. Nel dubbio sospirò e si infilò le mani in tasca “Beh, grazie.”  
Sherlock fece spallucce e frenò la sua rapida camminata all'improvviso, costringendo Lestrade e il dottor White a fare lo stesso “Figurati, è banale.”  
L'ispettore di Scotland Yard roteò gli occhi verso l'alto e sbuffò rassegnato “Vuoi un passaggio?”  
“Non salgo su un auto della polizia.” si atteggiò Sherlock, scansandosi e indicandogli l'uscita “Se hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi.”  
Lestrade, che in fondo era contento di non dover viaggiare accanto ad un saccente Sherlock che sottolineasse ogni minimo dettaglio della sua incompetenza, salutò il dottor White ed accolse l'invito ad abbandonare la clinica con una certa solerzia.  
Una volta rimasto solo col dottor White, Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su di lui: la spocchia se n'era improvvisamente andata “Dottore. Le spiace se do una rapida occhiata alla stanza 47?”  
Anche il dottor White smontò parte della propria maschera professionale, sciogliendo le labbra in un lievissimo sorriso “In questo momento è vuota, Sherlock. Può starci quanto vuole.”  
Sherlock annuì e ringraziò a bassa voce. Quindi si incamminò verso l'ascensore che lo avrebbe portato al quinto piano, laddove avrebbe trovato la stanza 47. Lasciò indietro il dottor White perché, d'altro canto, la strada la conosceva molto bene. 

 

  
_Quinto piano, reparto dedicato alle psicopatologie di tipo dissociativo._   
_Stanze dalla 45 alla 50: pazienti schizofrenici con deliri nichilisti di depersonalizzazione e derealizzazione._

   
   
L'ingresso di Sherlock nella stanza 47 fu accompagnato da ricordi così vividi da risultare quasi tangibili. La sua memoria precisa e inesauribile sostituì il letto perfettamente rifatto e di ultima generazione con un una lettiga più vecchia, di quelle che non hanno comodi pulsanti per reclinare in più posizioni la rete sotto al materasso bensì due scomode manovelle sistemate nella parte inferiore del talamo. Le lenzuola pulite e i cuscini rigidi di lattice rimpiazzati da coperte più spesse e dai bordi rovinati, i guanciali più sottili, sfondati, ma sprimacciati da poco. Sul letto vuoto si sovrappose l'immagine di una paziente non più nel fiore degli anni, ma abbastanza giovane da poter portare i capelli sciolti in modo ordinato e senza risultare dozzinale o eccessiva. Il silenzio della stanza disabitata fu riempito dalle risate di quella stessa donna che accarezzava i ricci disordinati del figlio minore che si ostinava a tenerle il capo appoggiato sul grembo e dalle parole del maggiore che, picchiettandolo scherzosamente col manico dell'ombrello, provava a frenare l'impeto del fratello con non troppa convinzione.  
Sherlock sospirò e, camminando lentamente lungo l'intera stanza, riempì i propri occhi dell'immagine che la sua mente gli proponeva. Era ormai vicino alla finestra quando il suo cellulare vibrò nella tasca interna del cappotto. Sorrise paziente e rispose appoggiandosi al muro fiancheggiante la finestra.  
   
“Mycroft. Non dirmi che hai telecamere nascoste anche qui.”  
  _“Naturalmente no. Semplicemente, ti conosco. E data la tua risposta, noto che ho intuito perfettamente dove sei in questo momento.”_  
 “Il dottor White è stato così gentile da permettermi di visitare la vecchia stanza di nostra madre.”  
  _“Oh, il caro vecchio dottor White. È stato così gentile con la nostra famiglia.”_  
 “Sì. Lo ricordo.”  
  _“Tutto bene?”_  
 “Mycroft sono passati diciassette anni da quando ha sviluppato i primi sintomi e sette da quando ci ha lasciati. Non sono più un bambino ormai.”  
  _“Non bisogna essere bambini per sentire la mancanza della propria madre.”_  
 “Quindi anche tu senti la sua mancanza.”  
  _“Certo.”_  
 “Capisco. Beh, ora posso andare. Ho risolto il caso.”  
  _“Era così ovvio che fosse il fratello maggiore.”_  
 “Ovvio. Ma Lestrade è un incompetente e ha voluto un'ulteriore conferma.”  
  _“Vieni a cena da noi questa sera? Così, per una volta, mangi qualcosa di sano.”_  
 “La signora Hudson potrebbe offendersi.”  
  _“Non dirle che l’ho detto, allora. Ti aspettiamo.”_  
 “Cercherò di non tardare troppo.”  
  _“Puoi portare anche quella parvenza di fidanzato che ti ritrovi, se vuoi.”_  
 “Non ho nessun fidanzato o presunto tale, Mycroft.”  
  _“Sai di chi parlo.”_  
 “Proprio perché so di chi parli non lo definirò mai un fidanzato.”  
  _“Grazie al cielo, allora. A dopo, fratellino.”_  
   
Sherlock chiuse la telefonata senza rispondere ulteriormente, ma, ritrovandosi ancora in quella stanza, rifletté inevitabilmente sul proprio rapporto con Mycroft. Un rapporto che aveva rischiato di incrinarsi irreparabilmente ma che, come spesso capita in quelle circostanze, finì col risaldarsi con la malattia e la prematura morte della persona cara più importante che li accomunava: loro madre Violet. La stessa donna alla quale, quindici anni prima, era stata diagnosticata una grave forma di schizofrenia e che, in seguito alla quale, occupò la stanza 47 del Bethlem Royal Hospital per i successivi dieci anni finché la morte non l'aveva colta. Un bivio si era posto di fronte ai fratelli Holmes a quel punto: cedere all'orgoglio cieco e dunque all'odio reciproco per sfogare rivalità e frustrazione, o riavvicinarsi l'uno all'altro con umiltà e condividere gli ultimi momenti di lucidità di Violet e ricordarla con amore dopo il trapasso. Scelsero la seconda opzione e sebbene le peculiarità caratteriali tipiche degli Holmes accompagnavano i loro incontri, sotto le frecciatine e le ironiche prese in giro, giacevano piccoli sorrisi complici e sguardi di intesa.  
Si staccò dal muro e si incamminò verso l'uscita della stanza: nel farlo, alzò la mano destra verso il bordo del letto che sfiorò in una leggera carezza. Sorrise impercettibilmente e, proprio quando stava per indossare la propria maschera di indifferenza per poter uscire dalla stanza ed affrontare nuovamente il presente, fu sorpreso da una figura che lo stava osservando all'ingresso della stanza.  
Era un uomo sui trentacinque anni, valutò Sherlock, vestito con un paio di jeans ed un maglione a righe orizzontali bianche e nere di due taglie più grande, capelli biondi con qualche spennellata color cenere, non più alto del metro e settanta centimetri, sguardo impassibile, non curante. Sherlock, ad una prima occhiata, non avrebbe neanche saputo dire se quell'uomo fosse stato un medico o un visitatore: non portava il camice, né tanto meno alcun badge identificativo. Né da visitatore, né da impiegato. E chiunque lavorasse in quella struttura era obbligato a portare un badge, così come i visitatori: lui stesso ne stava indossando uno al momento. Che fosse dunque un medico alla fine o all'inizio del proprio turno? Non sapeva se gli importava quel particolare dettaglio. Eppure il suo sguardo lo aveva calamitato: di un blu profondo e bellissimo, ma completamente inespressivo.  
Si accorse di averlo fissato per un tempo socialmente inaccettabile quando scoprì che anche l'altro era rimasto completamente in silenzio e in apparente stato contemplativo “Ho avuto il permesso del dottor White per poter stare qui.” si affrettò a giustificarsi Sherlock. Non che solitamente sentisse il bisogno di spiegare le proprie ragioni a dei perfetti sconosciuti, ma non aveva intenzione di causare problemi proprio in quella clinica, proprio nella stanza dove era mancata sua madre, pochi anni prima “Ad ogni modo me ne sto andando.” ma quando fece per uscire dalla stanza, quando si sarebbe aspettato che l'altro si spostasse per farlo passare, finì col scontrarlo e farlo cadere a terra.  
Sherlock rimase dapprima senza parole, poi si chinò e lo aiutò a rialzarsi sproloquiando una sequenza di motivazioni per le quali si sarebbe dovuto spostare, che la distanza sociale suggerisce uno spazio vitale di almeno venti centimetri di lontananza l'uno dall'altro, che,  _insomma!_ , come si fa a stare fermi sul posto quando qualcuno sta per sbatterti addosso, che quanto sei sbadato, che se tu avessi avuto una grave osteoporosi avrei anche potuto romperti qualche osso, che culminarono con un finale e sospirato “Spero almeno non ti sia fatto nulla, immenso beota dagli occhi blu.”  
L'uomo limitò a farsi aiutare a rialzarsi. Spostò poi lo sguardo su Sherlock, ma non disse nulla: lo osservò soltanto. Coi suoi bellissimi ed inespressivi occhi blu.  
Sherlock rimase spiazzato dalla reazione di quell'uomo. Sbuffò, dunque, sforzandosi di fare qualcosa che non era abituato a fare “Va bene. Chiedo scusa. Ma anche tu eri in mezzo.”  
Niente. Tutto taceva. A Sherlock venne il dubbio che il misterioso uomo dagli occhi blu fosse sordo muto. Si spazientì, da un alto, mentre dall'altro si premurò di battergli qualche pacca sui pantaloni e sul maglione per scacciare un po' della polvere raccolta durante il capitombolo.  
Ancora nulla. L'uomo continuava a fissarlo senza dire nulla.  
Al che, i nervi di Sherlock saltarono leggermente “Beh? Ho capito. Basta. Me ne vado.” si voltò e si incamminò per il corridoio. Ma dopo qualche passo si voltò e tornò di fronte all'uomo silenzioso e si chinò, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Ancora impassibile. A quel punto Sherlock era  _davvero_ curioso “Qual è il tuo problema?” assottigliò lo sguardo e iniziò a studiarlo provando a dedurre il più possibile da ciò che la sua fisicità, il suo vestiario, il suo viso suggerivano. Peccato che la fisicità, il vestiario e il viso dello sconosciuto dagli occhi blu avevano ben poco da dire.  
Quell'uomo era pulito, ma non eccessivamente curato. Era magro, ma non tonico ed energico e, anzi, doveva essere dimagrito recentemente data l'ampiezza del maglione che stava indossando. Sembrava riposato, eppure i segni scuri sotto gli occhi denotavano la presenza costante delle occhiaie che anche in quel momento gli segnavano il viso. Non parlava, ma non sembrava sordo, quindi era presumibile che non fosse neanche muto. E poi c'erano quegli occhi blu. Profondi, languidi eppure così tristemente inespressivi. E al tempo stesso incredibilmente belli.  
A Sherlock infine venne il dubbio che, semplicemente, quell'uomo fosse normodotato, ma essendo appena colto da un lutto familiare, manifestava quello stato semi catatonico come conseguenza dello shock emotivo appena subito.  
Alzò dunque la mano destra sulla guancia dello sconosciuto dagli occhi blu e provò ad accarezzargli lo zigomo in cerca di reazioni, ma l'unico risultato che ottenne fu un leggerissimo rossore che gli imporporò le guance e che lo fece rispondere alla stessa maniera.  
Si allontanò, dunque, tossicchiando per riordinare le idee. Stava perdendo tempo con quell'uomo apparentemente inebetito solo perché non riusciva a staccarsi da quegli occhi blu e dal viso che lo incorniciavano. La verità era che era intrigato da tutto ciò: il suo aspetto e il suo comportamento privo di spiegazione erano diventati improvvisamente interessanti agli occhi dell'unico consulente investigativo al mondo.  
A onor del vero, Sherlock era così preso dalla persona che aveva di fronte da non accorgersi che, poco lontano da loro, qualcuno li stava osservando.  
Fu con naturalezza, dunque, che tentò un altro approccio: avvicinò entrambe le mani al viso dell'uomo e con entrambi i pollici gli accarezzò lentamente le occhiaie sussurrando “Conosco degli ottimi rimedi per riuscire a dormire tranquillamente. Anche se personalmente penso che dormire sia uno spreco di tempo.”  
Sherlock analizzò la pallida reazione dell'uomo che trasalì quasi impercettibilmente e arrossì nuovamente, appena appena, agli angoli del viso. Data l'immobilità del resto del suo corpo, non seppe se attribuire quei piccolissimi riflessi ad una natura inconscia, quindi insistette. Ripeté l'operazione, appoggiando poi l'intero palmo sinistro sulla guancia destra dell'uomo “Potremmo uscire da questo posto deprimente e andare a fare una passeggiata insieme, non trovi?”  
Fu a quel punto che l'uomo sembrò ridestarsi: i suoi occhi, seppur ancora spenti, misero a fuoco al meglio la figura di Sherlock dal quale indietreggiò, stabilendo la giusta distanza sociale di cui lo stesso consulente investigativo aveva parlato in precedenza. Fu a quel punto che aprì bocca, accompagnando il proprio monosillabo con un battito di ciglia “No.”  
“N-no?” Sherlock rimase alquanto interdetto da quel rifiuto: in primo luogo, erano gli altri che avevano sempre dovuto trovare il coraggio e un’incredibile dose di autostima sufficienti per riuscire a chiedergli di uscire e, in secondo luogo, era sempre stato a dir poco critico sulla scelta dei pochissimi fortunati in grado di entrare tra le sue grazie. Quindi era la prima volta che, non solo si era fatto avanti per primo, ma era stato addirittura rifiutato. Non fu per una questione di vanità, tuttavia, che gli bruciò quel rifiuto, bensì per il semplice fatto che quell’ordinario essere umano dagli occhi blu lo aveva incuriosito al punto da non poter accettare il suo rifiuto ad uscire con lui, a frequentarlo, ma soprattutto a  _capire_. Fu quindi con una semplice parola, la domanda per eccellenza, invero, che espresse le proprie rimostranze “Perché?”  
L’uomo, che sembrava essere a sua volta, ma in modo completamente diverso, attratto dal viso di Sherlock, non abbandonò il suo sguardo neanche per un istante “Perché dovresti uscire con me?” reclinò poi il viso di lato, verso la propria spalla “Che senso avrebbe?”  
“Senso?” ripeté Sherlock che per la prima volta in vita sua si ritrovò spiazzato di fronte alle domande di qualcuno che non fosse suo fratello Mycroft e il suo fastidiosissimo marito filosofo “Va bene, mettiamola così allora…” schioccò la lingua sul palato e sbuffò fuori dalle labbra il proprio quesito “Perché  _non_ dovresti uscire con me?”  
L’uomo alzò appena le spalle e scosse il capo “Perché non avrebbe senso.”  
Sherlock davvero non riusciva a capire ed in più sembrava che quell’uomo iniziasse a prenderlo per un cretino, come se non stesse capendo qualcosa di così ovvio che lo capirebbe persino un bambino. Ma ormai era una questione di principio: voleva capire “Perché?”  
A quel punto l’uomo allargò le braccia verso l’esterno e sospirò rassegnato “Perché sono morto.”  

 

 

**_La sindrome di Cotard è una sindrome psichiatrica caratterizzata dalla convinzione illusoria di essere "morti", di avere perso tutti gli organi vitali o tutto il proprio sangue._ **

   
   
   
Sherlock spalancò occhi e bocca: era davvero difficile prenderlo in contropiede, eppure era appena accaduto “Cosa?”  
“Sono morto.” ripeté l'uomo con naturalezza e proprio quando stava per ribadirlo un'altra volta, venne raggiunto da un medico che si intromise tra loro.  
“John.” lo chiamò più volte quando si accorse che il suo sguardo era ancora rivolto altrove, in direzione di Sherlock “Vai nella stanza delle infermiere, è ora dell'esperimento pomeridiano.” lo fece ruotare di peso, voltandogli le spalle e spingendolo delicatamente in avanti, ritenendosi soddisfatto solo quando lo vide camminare qualche passo senza bisogno di essere sollecitato.  
Sherlock alternò lo sguardo tra il medico e colui che scoprì chiamarsi John e sul quale si soffermò: si accorse che l'uomo dagli occhi blu non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, ma finì col voltarsi verso colui che li aveva interrotti, poiché tentava in continuazione ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Prego, venga con me.” lo invitò gentilmente il medico, controllando ancora che John si infilasse nella stanza suggeritagli pochi istanti prima.  
Sherlock attese di veder sparire John dentro alla suddetta stanza, quindi si voltò e seguì il medico nel suo studio.  
   
Il medico chiuse la porta dello studio al passaggio di Sherlock “Si segga, prego.” lo invitò per poi prendere posto dietro la propria scrivania “Il mio nome è Mike Stamford e sono il medico di John. Non ho intenzione di violare il segreto professionale che mi vincola al mio paziente, ma sono pronto a spiegarle a grandi linee cosa è appena successo.”  
Sherlock rimase in silenzio, limitandosi ad osservare le mani del dottor Stamford che prendevano in mano un fascicolo che il dottore che non sembrava in realtà aver bisogno di leggere, poiché si limitò a carezzarne la copertina. Dunque lo intuì: il dottor Stamford non era solo il medico di John, ma anche un suo amico. Poi, si soffermò a riflettere su John: era un paziente della struttura. Come aveva potuto non intuirlo? Era vero che non indossava alcun pigiama o pantofole, non portava con sé nessun albero con sopra montata una flebo o mostrava particolari tic compulsivi, ma era certamente tutto fuorché  _normale_. Presentava il carattere più bizzarro che avesse visto fino a quel momento ed era in un ospedale specializzato nelle malattie psichiatriche. Quindi, semplicemente, Sherlock non aveva voluto vedere.  
La voce del dottor Stamford lo riportò alla realtà “Lei è Sherlock Holmes, vero?” domandò implicitamente, giacché dimostrò subito dopo di conoscere la risposta “L'ho vista spesso sui quotidiani. Sono un appassionato di racconti gialli, quindi seguo sempre le sue imprese. Leggo anche il suo blog.”  
Gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si inarcarono in un sorriso per un solo secondo: fosse stato un altro momento sarebbe stato compiaciuto del fatto che qualcuno avesse apprezzato il suo studio sistematico sui 243 tipi di cenere scoperti fino a quel momento, ma la verità era che stava ancora pensando a John e a quanto fosse deluso del fatto che fosse un paziente psichiatrico. Fu proprio pensando a lui che riprese parola “Di quale patologia soffre...” fu tentato di chiamarlo per nome, ma si sforzò di mantenere un atteggiamento più distaccato “...il suo paziente?”  
Il dottor Stamford sospirò e tentò di ricomporsi, ma per quanto tentasse di risultare distaccato, il tono caratterizzato da una vena malinconica lasciava trasparire il proprio coinvolgimento nei riguardi di quel paziente “Soffre di una psicopatologia molto rara chiamata Sindrome di Cotard, una sindrome che, come avrà potuto appurare anche lei, è caratterizzata dalla convinzione illusoria di essere morti.”  
Sherlock annuì soltanto, invitandolo col proprio silenzio a proseguire con la spiegazione.  
“La bibliografia medica di questa malattia è veramente limitata e l'unica causa comune registrata è un fortissimo stato depressivo antecedente e poi concomitante la malattia stessa.” sospirò nuovamente, strofinandosi la fronte col dorso della mancina “In alcuni casi sono state registrate lesioni del lobo parietale, oppure della corteccia temporale simultaneamente alle aree limbiche dedicate alle reazioni emotive di fronte agli stimoli visivi. Oppure in casi di tumori cerebrali, schizofrenia, traumi cranici...”  
Sherlock lo interruppe “Il suo paziente rientra in uno di questi casi?”  
Il dottor Stamford rifletté alla domanda di Sherlock. Non che non sapesse rispondere, ma era evidentemente combattuto sull'infrangere o meno il segreto professionale che lo vincolava al proprio paziente. Bevve qualche sorso d'acqua direttamente dalla bottiglietta di plastica che aveva appoggiato sulla scrivania, per poi osservare Sherlock dritto negli occhi “Io non dovrei dirle nulla.” ma il sospiro che ne seguì, suggerì l'opposto delle parole che aveva pronunciato. Di fatti, confessò il proprio cruccio “Conoscevo John da prima che accadesse tutto questo. Eravamo buoni amici, eravamo insieme al college. Ci siamo laureati lo stesso giorno.”  
“È un medico.” sussurrò Sherlock, deglutendo subito dopo.  
“Ormai dovremmo dire che  _era_  un medico.” Stamford non si preoccupò di celare la propria tristezza nel dirlo “A dire il vero era un medico militare.”  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi perché non poté fare a meno di immaginare l'uomo dagli occhi blu in divisa, mentre imbracciava un fucile, mentre viveva la propria vita e ne salvava a sua volta delle altre.  
“Ma è ormai rimasto solo al mondo, per questo mi prendo la libertà di parlargliene.” osservò a sua volta il viso di Sherlock, provando a scavare oltre la sua espressione fintamente distaccata in cerca di qualcosa, dell'ennesimo segnale che gli desse la conferma che andava cercando “Per questo e per quanto accaduto prima in corridoio.”  
Interiormente, Sherlock si chiuse a riccio, mentre, esteriormente, simulò una certa dose di noncuranza “Perché, cos'è accaduto in corridoio?”  
A Stamford sembrò non importare la reazione di Sherlock: si limitò a sorridere divertito prima di compiere la propria premessa “Mi permetta di spiegarle come funziona la sindrome di Cotard. Deve sapere che tra le conseguenze dei deliri nichilistici tipici di questa malattia, vi è la mancanza di emozioni.” una piccola pausa, un altro sorso d'acqua “Non solo le persone affette da questa malattia credono di essere morti e che il loro corpo si stia decomponendo o che, addirittura, siano privi di alcuni organi interni. Bensì, dato questo punto di partenza fisiologico, vivono in costante stato depressivo, oppure manifestano una più o meno radicata mancanza di emozioni. Perché, d'altronde, dovrebbero provare emozioni? Vedono se stessi come corpi senza vita imprigionati in un piano di esistenza che non appartiene loro. E, a seconda dell'educazione religiosa con la quale sono cresciuti, arrivano anche a credere di essere all'Inferno, o in uno spaventoso aldilà. Talvolta si credono dei fantasmi. Infatti nella maggior parte dei casi, capita che le persone affette da questa sindrome provino dei deliri suicidi. Uno dei casi clinici più famosi riguarda per l'appunto una donna che si è arsa viva poiché riteneva di essere solamente un corpo senz'anima.”  
Sherlock ascoltò tutto con attenzione, dunque annuì “Quindi?”  
“Quindi...” Stamford fece ciondolare il capo da destra a sinistra, ricordando con un sorriso quanto aveva appena visto “Prima John si è letteralmente imbambolato davanti a lei.”  
Sherlock annuì impassibile “Tuttavia non sembrava stesse provando emozioni.”  
Gli occhi di Stamford, invece, si illuminarono “Non ha mai mostrato un interesse tanto acceso verso qualcosa. O, in questo caso, qualcuno.”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock iniziarono a vagare sulla scrivania del dottor Stamford ed in particolare si fermarono sul fascicolo riguardante John “Non capisco dove voglia arrivare a parare.”  
L'entusiasmo di Stamford sembrò spegnersi in un istante “Oh. Da nessuna parte.” abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, sospirando nuovamente “Volevo solo spiegarle la situazione visto che mi era sembrato incuriosito da lui.”  
Il silenzio regnò sovrano per diversi istanti prima che uno dei due parlò nuovamente. E quel qualcuno era Sherlock “Dato che è ovviamente incapace di intendere e di volere, suppongo che John avrà un tutore, un amministratore di sostegno, una persona che gli è stata assegnata legalmente per le decisioni riguardanti la sua intera persona.”  
Stamford annuì “Sì. Sono io il suo tutore legale. Dato che in passato lo conoscevo, mi sono offerto e il giudice ha soddisfatto la mia richiesta.”  
Sherlock mugolò una lunga nota nasale prima di parlare “E se volessi diventare io il suo tutore legale?”  
Mike Stamford sorrise, ma dovette negare con un sospiro e con un cenno di diniego “Le risponderei di no. Non è semplice occuparsi di una persona così...” cercò la parola più adatta e al tempo stesso meno irrispettosa nei riguardi del proprio paziente e amico “...problematica.”  
Nonostante il rifiuto, Sherlock mantenne un atteggiamento diplomatico “In cosa consiste la sua terapia?”  
“Diversi psicofarmaci tra cui stabilizzatori dell'umore, ansiolitici e farmaci antideliranti. Poi ci sarebbero psicoanalisi e psicoterapia che, però, in questo momento sono ad un vicolo cieco.” storse il naso, sottolineando la pecca di quell'insuccesso “Inoltre...” si grattò la fronte per poi scuotere appena il capo “Deve sapere che le persone affette da questa malattia si rifiutano di mangiare, di bere e di lavarsi in quanto lo ritengono superfluo. Dunque, almeno nel caso di John, ho inventato questo stratagemma per cercare di farlo vivere come un essere umano normale senza farlo dipendere dalle flebo.”  
“L'ha convinto di essere uno zombie e lo cibate dandogli un cervello al giorno?” ipotizzò Sherlock, trasudando sarcasmo.  
Stamford non se la prese. Anzi, sorrise per quella battuta prima di spiegare il proprio escamotage “L'ho convinto a...” si fermò, tuttavia, rendendosi conto di quanto assurda potesse sembrare la situazione e quindi il suo stesso espediente “...donare il suo corpo morto alla scienza.”  
Sherlock fece sparire dal volto e dal tono di voce ogni piccolo accenno di scherno “Chiedo scusa?”  
“L'ho convinto a testare sul proprio corpo prodotti come cibo, bevande e saponi in modo da evitare la sperimentazione di suddetti articoli su animali ed esseri umani.” fece spallucce “E lui in quanto medico, perché ricorda di esserlo stato, ha accettato di... beh, diciamo sacrificarsi per il bene della scienza.”  
“Geniale.” commentò Sherlock atono, ma profondamente e incredibilmente sincero.  
“Grazie.” sorrise Stamford, seppur umilmente “Ma bisogna costantemente ricordargli di farlo. L'esperimento pomeridiano di cui parlavo prima in realtà è semplicemente un momento in cui gli ricordiamo di bere.”  
Sherlock si sporse in avanti, appoggiando le ultime falangi della mano destra sul fascicolo riguardante John “Glielo ricorderò io. Sono uno scienziato, saprò rispettare la sua tabella di marcia.”  
Il dottor Stamford, tuttavia, prese in mano il fascicolo e lo chiuse dentro uno dei cassetti della scrivania “Signor Holmes, no. Qui è al sicuro, non posso farlo uscire da questa struttura senza un motivo reale.”  
Sherlock arricciò il naso e ritrasse la mano, ma non si arrese “Ha detto che la sua psicoterapia è ferma in questo momento. Crede che tenendolo al chiuso qui dentro migliorerà?”  
“Non posso farlo uscire da qui.” il rifiuto di Stamford era accompagnato da uno sguardo tristemente rassegnato e a Sherlock fu chiaro che quell'uomo avrebbe voluto fare molto più per il proprio amico, ma che, diviso tra diversi pazienti, uno più problematico dell'altro, gli era difficile dedicarsi a lui quanto avrebbe voluto. E ciò era causa di dispiacere per lui.  
Sherlock si alzò in piedi, dunque, camminando lentamente verso l'uscita dello studio “Lei mi ha spiegato la storia di John per un motivo. E quel motivo non era confidare ad uno sconosciuto la storia di un suo paziente, che si da il caso sia anche un suo amico, rischiando anche la sua carriera, solo per spiegarmi l'incidente del corridoio.” fece per uscire, ma fu fermato dal tono di voce perennemente incerto di Mike Stamford.  
“Signor Holmes.” si alzò in piedi “Crede che potrebbe...”  
Sherlock rimase fermo, ruotando solo gli occhi verso di lui “Potrei?”  
“Venire a trovarlo.” riuscì a dire Stamford ed era chiaro che fosse l'amicizia che lo legava a John a farlo parlare, piuttosto che il suo lato professionale “So che John ha attirato in qualche modo la sua attenzione, così come lei ha attirato la sua. E io vorrei solo capire se ci sia ancora qualcuno, se ci sia ancora il mio vecchio amico John, dentro a quel corpo inespressivo. Vorrei capire se c'è qualche speranza per lui. E lei potrebbe aiutarmi.” gonfiò le guance, rosso sulle gote paffute “Aiutarmi ad aiutarlo.”  
“Sono una persona molto impegnata.” si atteggiò Sherlock che, tuttavia, proseguì “Ma anche una che si annoia facilmente, quindi potrei decidere di fare un salto. E vedere come va.” non attese la risposta del medico: aprì completamente la porta ed uscì dallo studio richiudendola dietro di sé.  
“Grazie.” sospirò Stamford, sedendosi poi nuovamente sulla propria sedia. Riprese in mano il fascicolo di John e sorrise: non sapeva se il suo amico avesse acquistato una speranza di guarigione, ma si augurava che potesse quanto meno trovare gli stimoli necessari per riuscire a provare nuovamente qualche seppur piccola emozione nella sua attuale, cupa, esistenza.  
   
Uscito dallo studio del dottor Stamford, Sherlock sapeva benissimo che il percorso più breve per uscire dalla struttura sarebbe stato girando a destra, poi giù per le scale e infine l'uscita del lato ovest dell'edificio.  
Eppure svoltò a sinistra, poiché decise di passare di fronte alla stanza degli infermieri, quella dentro la quale aveva visto entrare John poco prima che il dottor Stamford lo invitasse nel suo studio. Camminò lentamente, quindi si fermò di fronte all'ingresso di quella stanza: era un tipico vano adibito a cucinino in cui gli infermieri erano solito farsi tea, caffè e sedersi al tavolo per riposare durante l'orario di visita dei parenti. John era seduto al tavolo, impegnato ad inzuppare un biscotto al burro dentro una tazza ricolma di tea fumante e, al lato opposto, un infermiere lo sorvegliava pigramente mentre sfogliava una rivista sportiva. Appena John si accorse di lui, fermò a mezz'aria la mano che stava accompagnando il biscotto alla propria bocca, biscotto che si ruppe a metà, cadendo in parte sul tavolo e in parte sul suo maglione.  
Mentre l'infermiere borbottò qualcosa scocciato, Sherlock si avvicinò e, dopo aver preso in mano un tovagliolo, gli pulì prima il maglione, poi le macchie sul tavolo per evitare che si sporcasse le maniche “Riprendi l'esperimento, abbiamo bisogno di quei dati.” lo incoraggiò gentilmente porgendogli l'ultimo dei biscotti sistemati sul piattino vicino alla tazza.  
“Stai andando via?” gli rispose invece John, tenendo ancora a mezz'aria la mano contenente il biscotto rotto.  
“Sì.” rispose Sherlock, curioso di vedere la sua reazione e di udire la sua risposta.  
La replica di John, tuttavia, fu quella di non reagire in alcun modo, né verbalmente, né tanto meno fisicamente: rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio come se, dato che stava per andarsene, avesse dovuto fare il pieno di lui.  
Sherlock interpretò positivamente quella reazione “Ma tornerò. Sono uno scienziato e ho bisogno dei dati dell'esperimento che ti riguarda.” gli avvicinò la mano al viso, pulendogli uno degli angoli della bocca “Perciò fai ciò che ti viene chiesto, per favore.”  
“Tornerai.” ripeté John, atono. Ma non dava segno di voler continuare la propria merenda. Alzò appena il viso, poi, quando Sherlock lo ripulì delle briciole: diede l'impressione di voler dire qualcos'altro, ma infine non parlò.  
“Tornerò.” confermò, quindi si allontanò: pensava che finché fosse stato lì, John sarebbe stato distratto al punto da non riprendere più a mangiare e a bere, quindi decise di non congedarsi “Ciao, John. A presto.”  
“Chi sei?” domandò John quando Sherlock era già voltato di spalle.  
Sherlock si voltò, ma non era sicuro di aver colto il vero significato di quella domanda. Tuttavia, non aveva alcuna intenzione di distrarre John oltremodo, non durante la sua alimentazione assistita, quanto meno “Io sono Sherlock.” disse semplicemente, senza aggiungere epiteti, titoli e professione. Solo il proprio nome. Non sapeva se con la sua risposta aveva soddisfatto la domanda di John, anzi, era quasi sicuro del contrario, ma si limitò a sorridergli un ultimo istante e ad abbandonare la stanza senza più voltarsi indietro.  
Lungo il corridoio, prima di imboccare la rampa di scale, fece solo in tempo ad udire l'aspra voce dell'infermiere ordinare a John di finire di mangiare e bere: fu tentato di tornare in quello stanzino e zittirlo con un pugno, ma decise di tirare dritto per la propria strada e di non farsi coinvolgere più di quanto non fosse già. 

 

°oOo°

   
   
Seduto all'elegante tavolo della sala da pranzo di Mycroft, Sherlock mangiucchiò in silenzio e controvoglia lo stufato di carne e funghi che aveva nel piatto. Nello specifico, stava torturando la pasta sfoglia a guarnizione della ciotola di ceramica quando Mycroft tossicchiò per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Sherlock, ho fatto cucinare uno dei tuoi piatti preferiti sperando di farti mangiare con un po' di gusto.” la considerazione di Mycroft non voleva essere un rimprovero, infatti accompagnò quelle parole con un sorriso affabile “Ma comprendo che oggi possa essere una giornata particolare, quindi non sforzarti se non te la senti.”  
Sherlock scosse appena il capo e sorrise al fratello “Oh, no. Non è come pensi. Non c'entra nostra madre.”  
“C'entra il tuo pseudo fidanzato?” si intromise Tom, marito di Mycroft, per il puro gusto di stuzzicarlo amichevolmente.  
Mentre Sherlock calciò la caviglia destra di Tom sotto il tavolo, Mycroft sospirò sia per la domanda del marito che per la reazione infantile di Sherlock “Tom, per favore. Sherlock ha già ampiamente chiarito,  _sia lode alla regina_ , che quella serpe non è il suo fidanzato, quindi non stuzzicarlo.” si espresse con assoluta calma nei riguardi di Tom, per poi fare lo stesso con Sherlock, dopo essersi voltato verso di lui “E Sherlock, per favore, hai trent'anni. Potresti dunque evitare di reagire in maniera così puerile?” nonostante la cadenza sarcastica dell'intera frase, l'indole di Mycroft rimase pacata e tranquilla “Dunque? Cosa è successo?”  
Mentre Tom gli ammiccò bonariamente, Sherlock rispose con uno sbuffo ed un'alzata d'occhi verso l'alto. Non rispose subito alla domanda di Mycroft: riprese a mangiare qualche boccone di stufato e dopo aver trovato l'ispirazione adatta per introdurre il discorso, abbandonò definitivamente il proprio piatto spingendolo un poco in avanti “Mycroft. Tu quanto potere hai?”  
“Ahia.” commentò Tom in tralice, per poi alzarsi e sparecchiare prima di portare il dolce.  
“Sherlock, non so come dirtelo.” iniziò Mycroft accarezzandosi la fronte “Ma quando inizi un discorso in questo modo, non lasci mai presagire nulla di buono.”  
Sherlock sbuffò nuovamente “Non è come pensate, non ho  _ancora_  combinato niente.”  
“ _Ancora_.” sottolineò Tom che, di ritorno dalla cucina, posò un vassoio pieno di dolci sul tavolo.  
“Allora spiegaci.” lo incoraggiò Mycroft, alternando lo sguardo tra Sherlock, Tom, il vassoio pieno di dolci ed infine nuovamente suo marito “Sei un diavolo tentatore.”  
“Te li faccio smaltire io, dopo.” sospirò Tom che, dopo aver ammiccato a Mycroft, si sedette tra lui e Sherlock, sul quale posò il proprio sguardo “Dai, cosa è successo?”  
Sherlock ringhiò all'indirizzo di Tom che, tuttavia, non cacciò dal posto vicino a sé “Prima di tutto gradirei che non parlassi dei vostri metodi per smaltire i dolci. È disgustoso.” prese per sé un bel pezzo di pudding, quindi, dopo averlo addentato, attese di ingoiare il boccone prima di introdurre nuovamente il discorso “Ho conosciuto un uomo alla clinica. Un uomo che vorrei far uscire da lì, una persona di cui vorrei occuparmi, ma non posso perché si da il caso che il suo tutore legale sia anche il suo psichiatra nonché amico e lui non ritiene saggio fargli abbandonare la struttura.”  
Tom spalancò occhi e bocca “Ho così tante obiezioni da fare a riguardo che non saprei neanche da dove iniziare.”  
“Beh, fortunatamente non sto chiedendo il tuo permesso.” replicò ironico Sherlock. Con Tom era sempre stato così: lo aveva accettato come compagno di Mycroft perché, oltre all'amore sincero che li legava, riconosceva che era l'unica persona in grado di controbattere a suo fratello. Lo riconosceva, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce. Tuttavia, la profonda intelligenza e l'infinita affabilità di Tom, permettevano loro di mantenere un buon rapporto basato su toni giocosi e fintamente litigiosi.  
“Sherlock.” lo riprese Tom “Non puoi andare in una clinica psichiatrica e adottare un malato come se andassi al canile a prendere un randagio.”  
“È solo al mondo.” si giustificò Sherlock “E lo psichiatra che lo ha in cura mi ha fatto chiaramente capire che data la complessità del suo caso e il numero elevato di pazienti che si ritrova, non riesce ad occuparsi di lui come vorrebbe.”  
Tom scosse il capo, ma a quel punto fu Mycroft ad intervenire “Non ho il potere di togliere la custodia di un paziente psichiatrico al suo tutore legale senza che sussista un fatto che giustifichi tale azione.”  
“Balle.” sbuffò Sherlock che a quel punto intrecciò contrariato le braccia la petto “Se tu volessi, potresti farlo eccome.”  
“Ma non è questo il punto!” sbottò Tom “Sherlock come puoi dire di essere in grado di occuparti di un paziente psichiatrico che, a quanto ho capito, neanche il suo terapista riesce a guarire? Non è uno scherzo occuparsi di un paziente delirante!” alternò lo sguardo tra i due Holmes “Voi per primi dovreste rendervene conto.”  
“Perché nostra madre era schizofrenica?” domandò Sherlock retoricamente, sbattendo il palmo aperto sul tavolo “Proprio perché nostra madre era schizofrenica abbiamo visto quanto fosse importante per lei avere compagnia!” si alzò in piedi di scatto, battendo rumorosi passi a terra nel fare avanti e indietro per tutta la stanza “Compagnia che non sempre abbiamo potuto farle.” abbassò il tono di voce: era frustrato a riguardo e il suo senso di colpa era palpabile.  
Tom non rispose subito: sapeva che quell'argomento era delicato, ma non la trovava una buona scusa per permettere a Sherlock di comportarsi in un modo che reputava egoistico “Sherlock, voi avete dato il massimo per vostra madre. Nessuno lo mette in dubbio.” seguì l'irrefrenabile andirivieni di Sherlock e quando gli passo accanto l'ennesima volta, lo fermò bloccandolo per il braccio “Ma lo sai anche tu che questa situazione è diversa.”  
Mycroft, che aveva ascoltato la discussione senza aprir bocca, ruppe il proprio silenzio “Sherlock, siediti per favore. E parlaci di questa persona.”  
Sherlock si calmò e decise di seguire il consiglio di Mycroft. Si sedette nuovamente accanto a Tom che guardò inizialmente di sbieco, per poi acquietarsi anche nei suoi confronti “L'ho incontrato subito dopo la tua telefonata.” fece una pausa, indeciso se raccontare o meno il loro silenzioso e bizzarro approccio. Rimase silente qualche istante, ma non se ne preoccupò perché sapeva che sia Mycroft che Tom erano abituati alle sue lunghe riflessioni taciturne. Decise dunque di evitare di raccontare il loro incontro nello specifico. sganciando, invece, la bomba “Ha la sindrome di Cotard.”  
Mentre Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia, Tom spalancò gli occhi a metà tra lo stupito in senso positivo e lo sconcertato “La sindrome di Cotard è...”  
Sherlock provò a suggerire “Incredibilmente affascinante?”  
Tom si trovò costretto ad annuire “Sì. E in quanto filosofo della morale mi è capitato più volte di dibattere sull'uomo in quanto tale e in condizioni psichiatriche borderline del genere e...” si fermò quando vide Sherlock aprire e chiudere la mano mimando il verso di un becco d'oca.  
“Sì. Le tue inutili chiacchiere da filosofo non mi interessano.” alternò lo sguardo tra Tom che ricambiava quel dispetto pizzicandogli la mano e Mycroft che sorrideva di nascosto per quella pantomima. Smise di mimare il becco che s'apriva e si chiudeva quando fu stufo dei pizzicotti di Tom, quindi iniziò a spiegare ad entrambi la sindrome di Cotard così come gliela aveva spiegata il dottor Stamford.  
Mycroft e Tom risultarono molto interessati dal racconto di Sherlock: non lo interruppero mai, tenendo i propri commenti alla fine della narrazione. In particolare, Tom continuò ad esprimere le proprie riserve circa le intenzioni di Sherlock e, d'altro canto, il fatto che il filosofo avesse da obiettare, gli dava la conferma che Mycroft avesse effettivamente il potere necessario per esaudire il suo desiderio.  
“Sherlock.” lo chiamò Mycroft che, infine, parlò “Io non so in che modo questo John abbia attirato la tua attenzione, perché è chiaro che il tuo non sia solo un interesse scientifico, ma Tom ha ragione. Non è semplice occuparsi di un paziente psichiatrico, soprattutto se soffre di un delirio complesso come questa particolare sindrome.” si espresse con la calma che lo contraddistingueva, soffermando il proprio sguardo sul fratello minore “Dammi del tempo per rifletterci.”  
Sherlock, che un tempo si sarebbe infuriato per il rifiuto, urlando paranoico circa la mancanza di fiducia di Mycroft nei suoi confronti, annuì impercettibilmente “Va bene. Ma non farti influenzare troppo da Tom.”  
Mycroft sorrise a Tom prima di tornare su Sherlock “Nel frattempo potresti andare a trovarlo come ti ha suggerito il dottor Stamford. Iniziare a conoscere meglio lui e la sua complicata malattia.” sospirò leggermente, quindi allungò la mano destra su uno dei brownie sdraiati sul vassoio “Ora levatevi dai piedi. Voglio stare solo con il senso di colpa che mi verrà dopo aver mangiato questa bomba calorica.”  
Sherlock rise, ma prima che potesse prenderlo in giro, Tom lo spinse fuori dalla sala da pranzo indirizzandolo verso il proprio studio “Lascia stare il mio uomo e vieni con me. Ho per te il materiale bibliografico che mi hai chiesto l'altra volta.”  
Sherlock gli fece il verso “Il tuo uomo è anche mio fratello.”  
Tom continuò a spingerlo lungo il corridoio “Sì, parlerai della tua morbosa gelosia nei suoi confronti con il tuo analista.”  
“Stupido filosofo!” sbottò Sherlock provando invano a colpirlo.  
Mycroft, ancora in sala da pranzo, rise con gli angoli delle labbra sporchi di cioccolato “Cena più spettacolo. E senza neanche pagare.” sbirciò oltre la porta, seguendo con lo sguardo gli uomini più importanti della sua vita scherzare l'uno con l'altro in un'atmosfera familiare che si augurò di non perdere mai.  
  

 

°oOo°

 

  
Tre giorni dopo, Sherlock tornò al Bethlem Royal Hospital. Era indeciso se discutere prima col dottor Stamford circa gli argomenti che avrebbe potuto trattare e quelli che, invece, avrebbe dovuto evitare con John, ma infine decise di affidarsi all'istinto e vivere quel primo incontro ufficiale a cuor leggero, senza affrontare tematiche ostiche come la guerra o la sindrome di Cotard nello specifico.  
Era il momento di maggiore calma all'interno della clinica: erano appena le due del pomeriggio, l'orario di visite era concluso da mezzora, il carrello delle terapie era già passato. Sherlock, che grazie al dottor Stamford trovò un particolare badge al banco dell'accettazione, scelse appositamente quell'orario per poter incontrare John senza troppi intoppi: non chiese neppure aiuto ad infermieri e dottori per trovarlo, decidendo di visitare la struttura per registrare mentalmente i cambiamenti avvenuti dal decesso di sua madre Violet fino a quel giorno.  
Visitò tutte le salette dedicate alle attività ricreative e, nonostante l'espressione marmorea persistente sul suo viso, provò una certa dose di tristezza di fronte ad alcuni casi clinici di grave entità e non poté fare a meno di pensare che se a lui, proprio a lui, fosse accaduto che il suo cervello gli si fosse rivoltato contro, avrebbe preferito morire pur di sapere di vivere in quel modo, schiavo delle medicine e dei deliri imposti dalla sua mente malata. Si rese anche conto che probabilmente era un pensiero assai egoistico da fare, soprattutto di fronte a tutti quei pazienti psichiatrici, ma l'idea che le pareti razionali del suo Palazzo Mentale iniziassero a sgretolarsi a favore di qualche delirio irrazionale e psicotico, gli fece venire la pelle d'oca più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Scacciò con difficoltà quel pensiero dato che il suo Palazzo Mentale continuava ad elencargli, volente o nolente, le diverse sindromi a lui conosciute e che riconosceva nei diversi pazienti della clinica, ma alla fine ci riuscì, motivato dall'aspettativa dell'incontro con John.  
Accelerò percettibilmente il passo quando non lo trovò nei primi tre piani e per un attimo fu investito dal dubbio che all'uomo dagli occhi blu fosse vietato uscire dal quinto piano. Scorse dunque rapidamente il quarto e, colmo di impazienza, si riversò all'ultimo piano della struttura, lo stesso in cui era ospitata sua madre, lo stesso in cui aveva incontrato John.  
Lo trovò nella stanza 49, quella che intuì fosse la sua camera personale: era in piedi, di fronte alla finestra sbarrata, spalle alla porta, nella mancina aveva un libro il cui segno teneva con l'indice infilato tra due pagine. Guardava fisso verso il basso, la bocca chiusa con forza, in stato contemplativo e cogitabondo.  
Sherlock era indeciso se rompere o meno quel momento di stallo: sarebbe stato un bene o un male?  _Decisamente_ , avrebbe fatto meglio a parlare prima col dottor Stamford. Non fece in tempo a voltarsi, intenzionato ad andare nell'ufficio dello psichiatra, che sentì un tonfo: ruotò nuovamente sui propri piedi e vide che John, seppur ancora fermo e rivolto all'esterno, si era accorto della sua presenza attraverso il riflesso del vetro e, forse per attirare la sua attenzione, forse per inerzia, aveva fatto cadere il libro a terra.  
A quel punto, Sherlock non poteva più tirarsi indietro “John.” entrò nella camera senza chiedere il permesso, ma, quanto meno, gli si avvicinò con cautela, raccogliendo da terra il libro che stava leggendo “Oliver Twist.” lesse direttamente dalla copertina, ma attese prima di porgerglielo “Come stai?” non fece in tempo a concludere quella domanda così socialmente scontata che si morse la lingua maledicendosi per quella ingenuità.  
Di fatti, John si voltò lentamente e fece spallucce “Sono morto, come vuoi che stia.”  
Appunto. Sherlock biasimò se stesso perché, effettivamente, non sapeva cosa dirgli riguardo al suo essere morto “Sì, ma a parte quello? Sembri in forma.”  
“I miei organi interni stanno putrefacendosi.” replicò John, atono, senza alcun accenno di emotività. Neppure rabbia o tristezza. Non sembrava provare nulla a riguardo “Ammesso che io abbia ancora gli organi interni.”

 

**_La sindrome di Cotard è un disturbo psichiatrico caratterizzato dalla credenza delirante di essere morti o di aver perso organi interni o parte del proprio corpo._ **

   
   
Sì. Aveva bisogno di parlare con Stamford al più presto. Mantenne la calma, tuttavia “Tu sei stato un dottore, John. Lo ricordi? In quanto dottore dovresti conoscere l'anatomia umana, quindi saprai che non è fisicamente possibile che tu sia morto pur respirando e...” Sherlock diede una lunga spiegazione scientifica sul perché John fosse, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, vivo a tutti gli effetti.  
John, d'altro canto, si limitò a fissarlo e a reclinare il capo verso la propria spalla sinistra: i suoi occhi blu, inespressivi dal punto di vista emotivo, sembravano dire  _Sì, come se non avessero già provato a spiegarmelo quelle migliaia di volte_ , così Sherlock si fermò. Quando il consulente investigativo si zittì, John allungò le mani verso il libro che l'altro teneva ancora in mano col chiaro intento di farselo restituire.  
Sherlock sospirò, quindi fece per accontentarlo: allungò il libro verso di lui, ma quando John lo afferrò, non lo lasciò andare “Prima dimmi perché ci tenevi che io tornassi.”  
John si arrese subito mollando la presa sul libro, ma non per questo non rispose alla sua domanda “Perché voglio capire chi sei.”  
Sherlock ebbe la conferma che la domanda di tre giorni prima non fosse una semplice richiesta in cui John voleva conoscere il suo nome: la cosa lo intrigò, quindi sorrise inevitabilmente “Tu chi credi che io sia?” vide John arrossire in modo bizzarro: le gote erano appena rosse, mentre l'espressività del viso era neutra, così Sherlock ne concluse che, almeno a livello inconscio, quell'uomo provasse ancora delle emozioni.  
John scostò per la prima volta lo sguardo da Sherlock: controllò qualcosa fuori dalla finestra, quindi tornò sul detective “Il mio angelo.” confessò e per la prima volta da quando aveva conosciuto Sherlock, sembrava leggermente trafelato “O il mio demone.”

 

**_Nei casi di Cotard, alcuni pazienti credono di aggirarsi in un mondo in cui tutto è morto, alberi compresi; altri sono convinti di essere all’inferno._ **

   
   
Sherlock ebbe la conferma che parte del proprio interesse nei riguardi di John era dato dal fatto che lo lasciasse per un buon 77% delle volte a bocca aperta, senza parole. Nessuno riusciva a stupirlo, a lasciarlo di stucco, a farlo sentire un idiota in quel modo, perché la serietà con la quale John continuava a sostenere i propri deliri era sostanzialmente interessante, poi agghiacciante e, in una piccolissima parte, persino divertente. Fu per quel motivo che, mosso da una leggera ilarità per la risposta di John, si atteggiò leggermente nel dare una risposta d'effetto con la quale cercava di stupirlo “Potrò anche stare dalla parte degli angeli, ma non pensare neanche per un istante che io sia uno di loro.”  
John, d'altro canto, sbatté le palpebre rapidamente, quindi annuì con un lieve sospiro “Quindi sei un demone, capisco.”  
La finta spocchia di Sherlock fu smontata dalla risposta di John “Perché dovrei essere un demone?”  
“Sei venuto a prendermi. Sei il demone che mi scorterà all'inferno.” spiegò John, semplicemente “Finalmente andrò via da questo limbo.”  
A Sherlock vennero in mente le parole del dottor Stamford, ricordando che, a seconda dell'educazione religiosa ricevuta, un paziente con la sindrome di Cotard potrebbe credere di ritrovarsi alle porte dell'aldilà corrispondente al culto osservato. Dunque John aveva ricevuto un'educazione cristiana e credeva all'esistenza dell'aldilà che, nel suo caso, prevedeva evidentemente un inferno ed un paradiso e, nello specifico, non esitava a credere di dover finire nel primo. Cosa aveva fatto di così male, in vita sua, per credere di dover trascorrere l'eternità in dannazione? Sherlock si sentiva malinconico al pensiero, ma anche curioso “Perché credi di dover finire all'inferno?”  
John evitò la domanda e andò a grattarsi nervosamente la spalla sinistra “Tu lo sai perché.”  
A Sherlock fu chiaro che il senso di colpa avesse giocato un ruolo fondamentale nella depressione di John che aveva a sua volta scatenato la sindrome di Cotard. Non sapeva, invece, se fosse il caso di scavare a fondo sulle cause di suddetta depressione, quindi si limitò a smentire il pensiero di John “Non sono un demone. Né tanto meno un angelo. Sono un essere umano come te.”  
Le sopracciglia di John si aggrottarono verso l'interno: non sembrava credergli.  
“Perché dovrei esserlo?” domandò Sherlock, acceso di curiosità “Chiedi a tutti quelli che incontri se siano angeli o demoni?”  
John scosse il capo “No.” e di nuovo arrossì inconsciamente “Ma tu sei diverso da quelli che ho visto finora.” si spostò dalla finestra infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e stringendosi così nelle spalle.  
Sherlock lo seguì, appoggiando poi il libro di Dickens sul letto “Diverso?”  
John si riappropriò del libro non appena Sherlock lo lasciò sul letto: si voltò dandogli le spalle e lo sistemò ordinatamente sul piccolo mobile che decorava la stanza spoglia. Non replicò subito alla domanda di Sherlock, come se dovesse pensare a come formulare la risposta “Il tuo aspetto è sovrannaturale.”  
Sherlock sorrise alla risposta di John: la sua bellezza gli era stata decantata in molti modi, tra i quali anche la diffusa convinzione che la particolare combinazione di pelle diafana, capelli neri e occhi chiari, gli conferisse un aspetto ultraterreno, una bellezza esotica, un aspetto a dir poco particolare.  Non si definiva particolarmente vanitoso, ma il fatto che una persona apparentemente priva di emozioni apprezzasse la sua bellezza, lo lusingava parecchio. Inoltre, se avesse manifestato a sua volta un interesse nei riguardi della sua persona, avrebbe potuto utilizzare quel suo punto di forza per cercare di motivarlo e, quindi, provare a guarirlo. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, dunque, sbirciando dallo scorcio sul corridoio offerto dalla porta aperta che non arrivasse nessuno “Stai dicendo che sono bello?”  
Le spalle di John si raddrizzarono quando sentì le mani di Sherlock posarsi leggere sopra di esse. Si voltò e posò lo sguardo sul suo viso “Se ti fa piacere pensarlo...” rispose con un'alzata di spalle per poi prendere i polsi di Sherlock e accompagnare le sue braccia lungo i fianchi “Non toccarmi, sto marcendo.”  
Sherlock dovette nuovamente trattenere una risata di fronte alle parole di John. Era più forte di lui: il pensiero di quella malattia lo rendeva, ovviamente, triste e malinconico, ma quando aveva a che fare con la manifestazione verbale di come la viveva John, trovava difficoltoso non trovare assurde le sue parole. Inspirò a lungo, dunque, riuscendo a non modificare l'espressione del proprio viso “Mi fa piacere pensarlo, grazie.” sorrise cordiale, quindi gli accarezzò le guance, proprio come aveva fatto la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, preannunciando il proprio congedo “Ora vado. Ti farebbe piacere se tornassi?”  
John arrossì appena pur mantenendo la propria inespressività: non andò incontro alle mani di Sherlock, ma nemmeno ne sfuggì “Avrei compagnia prima del trapasso definitivo, almeno.”  
Il detective sospirò, indugiando sulle occhiaie che macchiavano la pelle di John proprio sotto  i suoi bellissimi occhi blu “Chissà, nel frattempo potrebbe uscire fuori che sono veramente il tuo angelo.”  
“O il mio demone.” precisò John chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non sono un demone.” ribadì Sherlock che approfittò della momentanea cecità di John per sfiorargli la fronte con un lievissimo accenno di labbra “Ma sarebbe indubbiamente bello essere  _tuo_.”  
John aprì gli occhi di scatto, ma non disse nulla: rimase immobile a fissare Sherlock. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava da lui, quando gli sorrise e nel momento in cui uscì dalla stanza senza aggiungere alcuna parola. Si mosse solo quando lo perse di vista oltre i bordi della porta: si affacciò sul corridoio e lo osservò mentre si allontanava, diretto verso le scale.  
Nel voltarsi per imboccare la rampa di scale, Sherlock scorse John con la coda dell’occhio: decise tuttavia di non darlo a vedere, continuando per la propria strada e imponendosi di non tornare subito indietro per rapire l’uomo dagli occhi blu che aveva soggiogato i suoi pensieri.  
  

 

°oOo°

   
   
Sherlock tornò alla clinica molte altre volte: erano sempre visite piuttosto brevi onde non annoiare il già flemmatico e svogliato John. Inoltre, a Sherlock piaceva sempre suscitare in lui una certa curiosità che era spesso infondata, ma che alla fine dei loro incontri lo portasse a chiedere ogni volta sempre la stessa cosa:  _tornerai?_  
Quel giorno, Sherlock scelse l'ora di pranzo per poter osservare nuovamente l'approccio di John nei riguardi del cibo. Lo trovò nella propria stanza, seduto al tavolo, controllato da un infermiere che scarabocchiava alcuni dati nel diario alimentare di John.  
Proprio come era accaduto la volta precedente, John smise di alimentarsi quando si accorse dell'arrivo di Sherlock nella stanza: fermò la forchetta a mezz'aria e lo osservò da cima a fondo, in silenzio, perdendo definitivamente il già scarso interesse per il cibo che aveva nel piatto.  
Sherlock congedò l'infermiere assicurandogli che avrebbe provveduto lui a John, quindi, una volta rimasti soli nella stanza, gli si sedette vicino iniziando a sfogliare l'agenda compilata in maniera alquanto disordinata e per nulla dettagliata: evidentemente il personale ospedaliero assegnato a John era oltremodo stufo di occuparsi di un paziente così apparentemente noioso.  _Molto bene_ , pensò: avrebbe sfruttato quella mancanza a suo favore.  
“John, sono molto deluso da ciò che leggo qui.” Sherlock interruppe improvvisamente il silenzio impostando la cadenza vocale in un assetto serio e grave “Non mangi a sufficienza, l'esperimento non sta dando i frutti che speravamo.”  
John sbatté gli occhi più volte e aprì la bocca, indeciso se ribattere a quelle affermazioni o se riprendere a mangiare.  
“Hai donato il tuo corpo alla scienza.” incalzò il detective “Ma vedo che non hai preso la cosa seriamente.” chiuse l'agenda con un sonoro tonfo e dopo averla appoggiata sul tavolo, infilò l'indice nel colletto del maglione di John e lo allargò appena “Sei dimagrito di almeno due taglie, o sbaglio?”  
John sbuffò e riportò la forchetta alla bocca masticando controvoglia il boccone di pollo bollito. Quando ebbe finito di masticare, quelle che Sherlock contò come trentatré volte, ingoiò il boccone e si pulì la bocca con un sorso d'acqua “Ho già ripreso una taglia da quando mi hanno ricoverato qui.”  
  

 

_**I pazienti con la Sindrome di Cotard negano l'esistenza di diverse parti del corpo e, di conseguenza, il bisogno di mangiare.** _

   
   
Sherlock si sforzò di mantenere un'espressione intransigente “Non è abbastanza. Devi sforzarti di più.” fece rapidamente i conti “Stavi per morire di inedia prima che ti trovassero, avevi perso ventitré chili.”  
John appoggiò la forchetta di plastica sul piatto e si voltò verso Sherlock “Si può sapere chi diavolo sei?” la voce vibrò quasi impercettibilmente, ma l'inespressività del suo viso rimase la stessa “Fai parte del corpo medico?”  
In contrapposizione all'inespressività di John, Sherlock accese il proprio interesse di fronte a quella seppur minima reazione “Sono uno scienziato interessato al tuo caso. Voglio guarirti.”  
“Guarirmi?” domandò John e questa volta il sarcasmo era leggermente più evidente “Non c'è più niente da fare, ormai. Concentrati su chi è ancora vivo.”  
Sherlock lo osservò in silenzio molto a lungo, tanto che, nel frattempo, vide John riprendere a mangiare senza che lui lo esortasse. Lo osservò in volto, scrutando ogni minima vibrazione nervosa, tutti i micro cambiamenti espressivi che nascondevano il vero temperamento di John “Sei di cattivo umore oggi?” sorrise nel chiederlo, perché essere arrabbiati era pur sempre meglio che essere completamente impassibili.  
Le spalle di John si irrigidirono appena, ma l'espressione del suo viso rimase sempre la stessa “La doccia di questa mattina era fredda.” cominciò e il suo pugno si strinse attorno alla forchetta di plastica “Già mi sforzo di seguire questo stupido esperimento permettendovi di lavarmi e di cibarmi, anche se non ne sento il bisogno.” inspirò a lungo, riuscendo in questo modo a controllare ancora l'espressività del proprio viso “E in più devo farlo con l'acqua fredda e con del cibo di merda.”  
 

 

 

 

_**I pazienti con la Sindrome di Cotard tendono spesso a trascurare la propria igiene e benessere.** _

   
   
 _Oh, cielo_  esultò Sherlock intimamente,  _lì dentro c'è ancora qualcuno_. Deglutì per celare il proprio entusiasmo, ma pensò di approfittare di quella particolare situazione per rendere John veramente cosciente della propria situazione “Dimmi una cosa. Tu vorresti guarire? E non ripetermi la stronzata che sei morto.”  
John sembrò quasi spazientito: tamburellò le dita della mano sul tavolo mentre rispondeva aspramente “Ma io lo sono.”  
Sherlock mugolò frustrato: non era decisamente facile avere a che fare con un paziente con deliri di quel tipo. John era così convinto di essere morto che, se solo non fosse stato assolutamente certo del contrario, avrebbe potuto crederci anche lui. Pizzicò la cima del proprio naso tra pollice ed indice, cercando di mettersi nei panni di John per cercare una soluzione plausibile “Va bene. Ma metti il caso che io possa aiutarti a  _resuscitare_ , tu vorresti farlo? Ti interesserebbe vivere nuovamente?”  
“Resuscitare.” John arrivò addirittura a scuotere il capo “Che idiozia.”  
Sherlock si avvicinò ulteriormente con la sedia “Rispondimi.”  
John sospirò e, nonostante gli occhi fossero ancora vacui, il sopracciglio destro si inarcò “Come vorresti provarci?”  
L'entusiasmo di Sherlock, invece, iniziò a risultare palpabile: tenne le mani a posto, ma col viso si sporse un poco verso John “Per iniziare, vorrei portarti via da questa clinica.” si leccò rapidamente le labbra “Vorresti venire a vivere con me?”  
John, dapprima immobile, ruotò il capo verso Sherlock “Uscire da qui.” disse con un sussurro e rilassando appena le spalle. Tossicchiò per ritrovare la propria voce “Mike non lo permetterà mai.”  
Sherlock non riuscì più a trattenersi e sorrise “Ma tu lo vorresti.”  
John evitò il sorriso di Sherlock mangiucchiando gli spinaci che aveva nel piatto “Non lo so. Non so cosa mi aspetti là fuori.” poi gli puntò contro la forchetta “Non so neanche chi sei sul serio. Insisti col dire che non sei né un angelo né un demone, ma non ti credo.”  
Sherlock rise: la storia dell'angelo e del demone lo rallegrava più di tutte “Sono un consulente investigativo ed uno scienziato.”  
John reclinò il capo verso la spalla sinistra, ovvero come faceva sempre, scoprì Sherlock, quando qualcosa lo incuriosiva “Consulente investigativo? Cosa vuol dire?” ma il sottile malumore nascosto dalla sua apparente accidia emotiva finì col prevalere sulla sua curiosità “Una nuova professione con un nome politicamente corretto? Come gli spazzini che sono diventati operatori ecologici?”  
 _Oh, ora fa anche le battutine sarcastiche_ , gioì Sherlock dentro di sé “Diciamo che sono un detective privato, ma non prendo compensi per ciò che faccio.”  
“Un detective privato e uno scienziato.” ripeté John, arricciando il naso già perfettamente piegato all'insù “Ti divertirai un mondo con me.” questa volta, il sarcasmo era perfettamente riscontrabile anche nel suo tono di voce.  
Sherlock sospirò dispiaciuto per il malumore di John, ma non si pentì di essere stato il responsabile di quella sua reazione “Oggi sei proprio di cattivo umore, anche se ti sforzi di celarlo con tutto te stesso...” il tono di voce andò abbassandosi e, per cercare di confortarlo ulteriormente, gli avvicinò la mano destra al viso, sfiorandogli la guancia come aveva già fatto durante i loro precedenti incontri “Con tutto il tuo corpo, con il tuo bel viso e i tuoi straordinari occhi blu.”  
John abbassò lo sguardo e, come tutte le altre volte con quel tipo di contatto fisico, arrossì leggermente “Il mio straordinario corpo  _morto_.”  
Un nuovo sospiro da parte di Sherlock sfiorò appena il viso di John, così come la sua mano che ritirò lentamente “Va bene, oggi ti lascio in pace.” si alzò e pescò nella tasca del proprio cappotto alla ricerca di un fagottino che lasciò vicino al piatto “Ti lascio questi, spero che ti piacciano.”  
Sherlock si voltò e fece per uscire dalla stanza: camminò lentamente nella speranza di una reazione che, effettivamente, arrivò: si fermò quando sentì John biascicare qualcosa, quindi si girò nuovamente “Cosa?”  
“Tornerai?” fu la semplice domanda di John.  
E la semplice risposta di Sherlock fu “Naturalmente.”  
   
  

°oOo°

   
   
Dopo altri due incontri alquanto simili ai precedenti, Sherlock girò in lungo e in largo per il quinto piano della clinica, ma non trovò John in nessuna camera di degenza, in alcuna stanza ricreativa e tanto meno nei bagni o nel cucinino degli infermieri. Bussò dunque alla porta dello studio di Mike Stamford, ma non attese il suo permesso per entrarvi.  
“Lui dov'è?” chiese senza neanche salutare. Aveva un brutto presentimento e detestava quando accadeva: era un uomo di scienza che si affidava ai dati oggettivi, non alle sensazioni. Eppure provava una percezione di irrazionale inquietudine che non riusciva a spiegare e che, per questo motivo, lo preoccupava ulteriormente.  
Il dottor Stamford, che in quel momento era solo nello studio, si alzò in piedi per la sorpresa e impiegò qualche istante per fare mente locale e rispondere a Sherlock “John? A quest'ora dovrebbe essere nella sua stanza a riposare.”  
“Non c'è, ovviamente, o non sarei venuto qui a chiederle dove fosse.” replicò Sherlock aspramente “Gli è consentito lasciare il quinto piano?”  
“Cosa?” borbottò Stamford, ancora confuso dall'improvvisa apparizione del detective “No, tendenzialmente no. O meglio, non gli è mai interessato farlo.” e nel dirlo lo squadrò di sottecchi “Il gabbiotto dell'accettazione è nel lato est, quindi nessuno avrebbe potuto impedirgli di passare dalle scale del lato ovest.”  
Sherlock ringhiò ed evitò di rispondere, riversandosi nuovamente sul corridoio, diretto verso la stanza di John. Alle sue spalle, il dottor Stamford cercava di tranquillizzarlo “Potrebbe essere andato nell'aula di educazione artistica, non si preoccupi.”  
“A John non piace l'arte. O meglio, la apprezza ma non gli piace praticarla. Non disegna, non scolpisce, non suona, nulla di nulla.” replicò secco mentre entrava nella sua stanza alla ricerca di indizi “Cosa fate quando perdete un paziente? Qual è la procedura?”  
“Allertiamo il personale ospedaliero e proviamo a chiamare il paziente con gli altoparlanti.” e nel dirlo, il dottor Stamford lasciò solo Sherlock e si avviò verso il banco dell'accettazione.  
Sherlock non trovò nulla nella stanza di John che potesse suggerirgli un eventuale improvviso interesse che avesse potuto suscitare in lui la necessità di spostarsi dal quinto piano o, addirittura, di lasciare la struttura ospedaliera. Tornò dunque nel corridoio e si diresse verso le scale dell'ala ovest, le stesse che scendeva ogni volta che voleva uscire dalla struttura. Controllò per scrupolo anche la stanza numero 50, ma non trovò nulla di strano che destasse la sua attenzione.  
Fu invece quando passò davanti al ripostiglio delle attrezzature mediche che venne assalito da un brivido. Due intonazioni diverse di mugolii attirarono la sua attenzione, una debole e appena accennata, l'altra più concitata ma che cercava in tutti i modi di essere trattenuta.  
Scosse il capo per scacciare tutti i pensieri orribili che gli passarono per la mente ed avvicinò la mano appena appena tremante alla maniglia che, infine, abbassò.  
Prima ancora di visualizzare lucidamente tutta la scena che gli si parò di fronte, urlò a gran voce invocando aiuto e chiamando gli infermieri, quindi si buttò a terra ed intervenne per interrompere quanto stava accadendo. John era seduto a terra con la schiena appoggiata ad uno dei mobiletti, il braccio destro tra le mani di un altro paziente psichiatrico le cui labbra erano avidamente attaccate al suo polso tagliato: le gocce di sangue che sfuggivano alla brama dell'altro e che cadevano a terra, rimbombavano moleste ed inquietanti nelle orecchie di Sherlock.  
Provò a separare con non poche difficoltà i due pazienti: da un lato John, indebolito e disinteressato a salvarsi, non faceva nulla per opporre resistenza all'altro che, invece, insisteva a volersi nutrire avidamente del sangue che gli offriva. Fortunatamente intervennero il dottor Stamford e gli infermieri del reparto che lo aiutarono a dividerli, trascinando via l'altro paziente che, eccessivamente galvanizzato dalla realizzazione del proprio delirio psicotico, venne sedato sul momento. Sherlock poté in quel modo occuparsi di John che attirò a sé: appoggiò la sua schiena al proprio torace e si preoccupò di stringergli il polso per cercare di limitare la fuoriuscita di sangue. Fu aiutato da un infermiere che dopo avergli stretto un braccio emostatico poco sopra il gomito, gli fasciò il polso premendo forte il punto in cui era evidente il taglio “Non è troppo profondo, basteranno dei punti.” valutò a occhio, esperto nei suoi anni lavorativi a contatto con pazienti psichiatrici avvezzi ai tentativi di suicidio.  
Grazie alla tranquillità degli infermieri, Sherlock cercò di imporsi la calma: John era sicuramente fuori pericolo, ma questo non gli impedì di stringerlo nervosamente a sé con braccia tremanti e possessive “Come hai potuto permetterlo.” ansimò irrequieto.  
John, leggermente tremante per il freddo causato dalla copiosa fuoriuscita di sangue, strinse il braccio con il quale Sherlock lo stava a sua volta cingendo “A me non serviva e lui lo voleva.” balbettò calmo, ma quando alzò lo sguardo verso il detective, si accorse  che la domanda non era rivolta a lui, bensì a Mike Stamford, uomo verso il quale era anche indirizzato uno sguardo che non aveva mai visto sul suo viso. Era uno sguardo iroso e freddo, uno sguardo gelido che lo zittì e che lo spinse a cercare la sua stretta nonostante gli infermieri provassero a richiamare più volta la sua attenzione.  
Mike Stamford, che invece non aveva alcun dubbio su chi fosse il destinatario di quella domanda, fece un cenno agli infermieri prima di annuire a Sherlock ed incamminarsi in direzione del proprio studio.  
Quando gli infermieri si mossero con maggiore autorità nei riguardi di John, Sherlock li squadrò con occhio cinico e minaccioso prima di concedere loro di potersi occupare del paziente in questione. Sussurrò qualcosa di impercettibile all'orecchio di John, quindi si alzò portandolo con sé, guidandolo poi sulla sedia a rotelle che uno dei due infermieri aveva recuperato al di fuori della sua stanza da letto. Vide John appoggiarsi fiaccamente sullo schienale della seduta e, soprattutto, lo vide mantenere un costante contatto visivo con lui fino a che gli fu possibile farlo. Solo quando anche Sherlock non poté più scorgere la sua figura, sparita all'interno della stanza adibita alle medicazioni e alle visite fisiologiche, si mosse per raggiungere lo studio del dottor Stamford.  
   
Quando Sherlock chiuse la porta dietro di sé, Mike Stamford lo stava osservando con la consapevolezza che l'uomo che aveva di fronte aveva ora il pretesto legale per incastrarlo, per ricattarlo e persino metterlo nei guai con la giustizia. L'uomo che aveva di fronte aveva l'opportunità di ottenere ciò che voleva e lui avrebbe solo dovuto scegliere se combattere una guerra persa in partenza, o se dargliela vinta senza neanche fare lo sforzo di marciare contro i mulini a vento.  
D'altro canto, Sherlock non era felice di aver ottenuto ciò che voleva in quel modo. Non avrebbe mai voluto che accadesse qualcosa del genere per raggiungere il proprio obiettivo, non aveva mai creduto che ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Tuttavia, il fine giustifica i mezzi, insegnava Machiavelli, quindi avrebbe approfittato della situazione per accelerare i tempi.  
Fu Stamford il primo a sciogliere il silenzio teso che si era creato all'interno della stanza “Sindrome di Renfield, più nota come  _vampirismo_.” spiegò sospirando “Si tratta di una sindrome diffusa soprattutto tra gli individui di sesso maschile ed è generata da un disturbo psichico che induce il soggetto a bere sangue.” citò da manuale, ma smise di parlare, tuttavia, quando capì che Sherlock non sembrava incuriosito o interessato a quella particolare condizione umana. Sospirò e si tolse gli occhiali per massaggiarsi la cima del naso “Senta, quel paziente non sarebbe neanche dovuto essere a questo piano. È stato un incidente e fortunatamente siamo intervenuti...” si corresse all'occhiataccia di Sherlock “...lei è intervenuto in tempo prima che la situazione degenerasse del tutto.”  
La domanda di Sherlock era ridondante, ma non poté fare a meno di farla “E se la situazione  _fosse_  degenerata del tutto?” inspirò a lungo e, complici i suoi lunghi minuti di silenzio, ritrovò la calma “È evidente che lei ha troppi pazienti e che non riesce a dedicare a John tutte le attenzioni di cui ha bisogno. E non parlo solo del fatto che oggi ha rischiato il dissanguamento a causa di un altro paziente che non vi eravate neanche accorti di esservi smarriti.” si sforzò di non imprimere una nota sarcastica al proprio tono di voce, ma un velo di ironia finì comunque col coprire la propria cadenza vocale “Bensì parlo del fatto che, mentre prima la psicoterapia di John era ferma allo stesso punto, da quando l'ho incontrato ha dimostrato segnali di interesse verso il mondo esterno, verso di me e, seppur in piccolissima parte, verso la propria persona.”  
“Signor Holmes, la situazione...” tentò Stamford, ma venne irrimediabilmente interrotto.  
“La situazione è così chiara da risultare trasparente.” il tono di Sherlock era fermo, ma non permeavano sentimenti negativi come ostilità o malevolenza “Le statistiche dicono che finché un parente o il tutore legale è in grado di occuparsi di un paziente senza che questi nuoccia alla propria salute o quella altrui, è preferibile che il paziente non sia recluso in una clinica psichiatrica in cui non solo verrebbe a mancare anche la sfera affettiva di cui ogni essere umano abbisogna, ma si sottoporrebbe il paziente ad uno stress emotivo dato dal senso di reclusione e dalla ripetitività delle azioni giornaliere.” riprese fiato, ma non perse il filo del discorso “Finché un paziente è solo al mondo, è giusto che venga affidato ad una clinica che, seppur con personale psichiatrico oberato di lavoro e infermieristico così scarsamente coinvolto dal punto di vista empatico da ignorare completamente il lato umano dei numerosi degenti, si prenda cura di lui. Ma se il paziente in questione ha la fortuna di avere qualcuno interessato alla sua salute e che, guarda caso, ha anche numerose possibilità economiche, allora sarebbe logico fare di questa persona il suo tutore legale e affidare a lui le sue cure.”  
Stamford rimase immobile e a bocca aperta di fronte rapidità lessicale di Sherlock. Dovette infatti tossicchiare per cercare di darsi un tono “Questo è certamente vero, tuttavia esistono casi particolarmente complicati in cui...”  
“Dottor Stamford.” lo interruppe nuovamente Sherlock “Non sto cercando una seconda opinione, né tanto meno le sto chiedendo il permesso.” vagò con lo sguardo sulla scrivania alla ricerca del fascicolo riguardante John “Non voglio ricorrere a mezzi legali, non voglio che il suo nome venga ingiustamente macchiato da questo incidente. Lei dovrà semplicemente cedermi la custodia di John di sua volontà, perché ha molti pazienti e non riesce a seguirlo come vorrebbe. E la cederà a me perché la mia famiglia è facoltosa e perché sono l'unico ad aver suscitato in John gli stimoli necessari a fargli alzare la testa e renderlo conscio che  _forse_  c'è ancora un mondo in cui valga la pena  _vivere_.”  
Mike Stamford non avrebbe mai potuto negare che John avesse mostrato un certo interesse per Sherlock Holmes rimettendo inevitabilmente in gioco anche se stesso, ma in quanto psichiatra conosceva anche la complessità della Sindrome di Cotard in ogni sua sfaccettatura “Signor Holmes.” tentò nuovamente e quando vide che l'altro sembrava finalmente intenzionato a farlo parlare, sospirò sarcasticamente grato e riprese a parlare “L'incidente di oggi è avvenuto anche perché John ha permesso che accadesse e lei lo sa. Il paziente 17 gli ha chiesto di fargli bere il suo sangue e John glielo ha offerto perché nega l'esistenza del proprio corpo e tutte le sue funzioni. E negando la funzionalità del proprio sangue ha deciso che sì, poteva farglielo bere perché a lui non serviva.” giocò nervosamente con la penna stilografica che aveva a portata di mano “Cosa farà quando lei, la sua attuale novità, la sua nuova ma passeggera attrattiva, lo annoierà e tornerà a non guardarla più neanche in viso?”  
“Non accadrà. Sono pieno di risorse.” sorrise affabile e dopo aver individuato il fascicolo di John sulla scrivania del dotto Stamford, si avvicinò e vi posò una mano sopra “E mi farò aiutare da del personale qualificato per i momenti in cui non sarò a casa.”  
Stamford copiò i movimenti di Sherlock, posando a sua volta la sua grande mano paffuta sulla cartellina color beige “E se dovesse metterlo in pericolo?” azzardò poi, il tono di voce basso, come se avesse osato pronunciare un’infamia “Se dovesse tentare di nuocere alla propria salute? Saprà senz'altro che i pazienti con la Cotard sono ad alto rischio di suicidio.”  
Sì, Sherlock lo sapeva. Non aveva trovato molto sulla Sindrome di Cotard in quanto, essendo stati documentati solo un centinaio di casi in tutto il mondo, anche la bibliografia medica risultava alquanto ridotta. E in quella ridotta quantità di notizie non aveva trovato nulla di incoraggiante riguardo i progressi dei casi clinici riportati, dunque poteva comprendere la preoccupazione dell’uomo che aveva di fronte che, non solo era lo psichiatra di John, ma anche un suo vecchio amico. Una persona che lo aveva conosciuto prima del tracollo, un amico che conosceva John per quello che era veramente. Si sentì dunque predisposto a rassicurarlo “Dottor Stamford, lei forse non ha capito una cosa.” premise e si sforzò di usare un tono di voce gentile “Io non sono suo nemico. Non voglio portare John via da qui per un capriccio, bensì per aiutarlo. E le assicuro che se la sua permanenza nella mia vita arriverà al punto da risultare rischiosa per la sua salute, sarò io stesso a riportarlo qui, da lei.”  
Mike Stamford annuì e nascose il volto tra le proprie mani in cerca di domande da porre e di risposte da elargire, ma la verità era che si rendeva perfettamente conto di aver fallito con John. Non come amico, certo, ma come suo psichiatra. Rimase in silenzio per diversi secondi prima di far riemergere il proprio viso: aveva trovato una domanda che sentiva di dover fare “Di che tipo è il suo interesse nei riguardi di John?”  
Purtroppo per Stamford, Sherlock sarebbe stato il peggiore paziente anche per il miglior psichiatra in circolazione “In quanto studioso della mente umana, dovrebbe già conoscere la risposta alla sua domanda.” accompagnò la propria risposta alzando gli angoli della bocca in un sorrisetto fetente.  
A Stamford scappò una piccola risata e nello scuotere il capo, lo sguardo gli ricadde sul fascicolo di John su cui Sherlock teneva ancora appoggiata la propria mano: vi tamburellò sopra le dita, attendendo ancora prima di concederglielo definitivamente “John le ha raccontato qualcosa di se stesso?”  
Sherlock scosse appena il capo “Non ancora.”  
Il dottor Stamford inspirò a lungo, quindi tolse la propria peculiare prerogativa sul possesso di quel fascicolo “Sarebbe un enorme passo avanti nella terapia se riuscisse a farlo parlare a riguardo.”  
Sherlock prese il fascicolo tra le mani, ma evitò di sfogliarlo di fronte a Stamford “Non si preoccupi, la informerò se ci saranno progressi.” annunciò e sembrò pure sincero “In fondo non sono un demone.” sorrise nel dirlo, mentre si avvicinava alla porta dello studio.  
Anche Stamford rise lasciando intuire a Sherlock che anche lui conosceva quel particolare appellativo assegnatogli da John “Vorrebbe forse farmi credere che lei è un angelo?”  
Prima di uscire dallo stanza, Sherlock si voltò verso Stamford e sorrise sibillino “Adesso non esageriamo.”  
   
Mentre Stamford si occupava di compilare il foglio di dimissioni e tutti i documenti legali riguardanti la custodia legale del proprio paziente, Sherlock controllava che John raccogliesse i pochi effetti personali che gli appartenevano e li sistemasse dentro ad una scatola di cartone: lo aiutava a tratti, impedendogli così di usare la mano destra il cui polso era fasciato e ricucito da poco meno di mezzora.  
“Qui hai ancora un libro.” disse Sherlock e nel farlo appoggiò  _‘Veronika decide di morire’_  di Paulo Coelho nello scatolone che John stava riempiendo. Lo vide annuire leggermente, quindi, prima che si allontanasse, lo prese per le spalle e lo invitò a guardarlo “Sei contento di lasciare la clinica?”  
John gli punto addosso i suoi grandi occhi blu e annuì senza parlare.  
Sherlock sorrise allo sguardo diretto che John gli donò “E sei contento di venire a stare da me?”  
A quella domanda, John distolse lo sguardo e fece spallucce.  
“Che significa?” si accigliò Sherlock alzando la mancina verso il viso di John per ritrovare il suo sguardo “Hai ancora paura che io sia il tuo demone?”  
“Io non ho paura.” precisò John per poi allontanarsi dal tocco di Sherlock “Non pensavo mi avresti preso con te sul serio.”  
“Non ti lascerei mai solo correndo il rischio che tu ti lasci definitivamente andare a te stesso” Sherlock lo seguì e lo strinse morbidamente da dietro, le braccia leggermente appoggiate sulle spalle di John, la guancia sinistra sulla sua tempia destra “Ma forse, qui, chi ha paura di venire a vivere con me è la parte di te che ancora si sente viva…” sussurrò avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di John “Quella piccolissima parte di te…” lo sentì fremere leggermente “Quella parte che voglio alimentare con tutto me stesso…” più John si muoveva, più Sherlock lo stringeva “Per riportarti in vita.” lo fece voltare di scatto fermandolo saldamente con le mani all’altezza delle spalle “ _Io ti sfido a vivere_.”  
John spalancò occhi e bocca, ma non riuscì a dire nulla: si guardò attorno prima di tornare ad osservare Sherlock “Io voglio solo passare il tempo che rimane prima che il mio corpo marcisca del tutto con qualcuno che non mi annoi.”  
“Con me non ti annoierai.” assicurò Sherlock e tenne per sé la considerazione che, da quando lo conosceva, era la prima volta che John dichiarasse di provare un interesse nei riguardi di qualcosa. Era un enorme progresso perché John aveva in qualche modo progettato un lasso di tempo futuro e ciò era un enorme controsenso rispetto a quanto sosteneva nel proprio delirio nichilistico “Il nostro esperimento sarà così interessante che non vorrai concluderlo mai.”  
John sospirò in un modo che Sherlock poté definire decisamente teatrale “Per quel che ne sappiamo, domani potrebbe già essersi concluso.”  
Sherlock mugolò fingendosi pensieroso “Sono sicuro che non accadrà.” si chinò e gli accarezzò le guance per il puro gusto di vederlo trattenersi dall’arrossire, impresa che John fallì come al solito: vide infatti le sue guance imporporarsi senza controllo e rise leggermente. La sua risata, tuttavia, scemò quando posò gli occhi sul polso fasciato di John: deglutì e la sua pelle si increspò quando venne attraversata da alcune gocce di sudore freddo.  _E se fossi arrivato qualche minuto più tardi?_ , si ritrovò a pensare. Lo attirò verso il proprio petto e per la prima volta lo abbracciò propriamente “Mi prenderò io cura di te.”  
Il mugolio sorpreso di John riempì la stanza numero 47 “Il calore corporeo mi farà marcire prima.” commentò col viso schiacciato sul petto di Sherlock “Chissà poi che cattivo odore.” sbuffò provando a riemergere da quell’abbraccio.  
Sherlock sorrise divertito, quindi lo lasciò andare “Sei pronto a lasciare questa stanza?”  
John annuì, ma prima che Sherlock prendesse lo scatolone tra le braccia, notò che al suo interno vi era anche il suo fascicolo “A cosa ti serve?”  
“Per il nostro esperimento. Devo conoscere tutti i dati per poterlo continuare.” fece per tirare su il contenitore, ma John lo fermò.  
“Stai parlando della terapia farmacologica?” chiese e, avendo ancora lo scatolone a portata di mano, scavò finché non trovò lo stesso pacchettino che Sherlock gli aveva portato la settimana precedente: ne estrasse un cioccolatino che iniziò a torturare con gli incisivi.  
Sherlock osservò compiaciuto il fare di John, ma evitò di fargli notare quel progresso onde non scatenare in lui un meccanismo contraddittorio di psicologia inversa che avrebbe potuto farlo regredire per un puro capriccio infantile suggeritogli inconsciamente dalla sua psiche scriteriata. Prese dunque lo scatolone tra le braccia e si incamminò verso l’uscita della stanza “Sì, ma anche della psicoterapia. Se tu non vorrai raccontarmi il tuo passato, allora dovrò scoprirlo in altri modi.”  
John lo seguì: si sporcò le labbra di cioccolata prima di infilarsi in bocca il dolcetto che prima teneva tra pollice e indice della mano sinistra “Non te l’ho mai raccontato perché tu non me l’hai mai chiesto.”    
“Lo farò presto.” assicurò Sherlock che, una volta riversatosi nel corridoio, si incamminò verso il banco dell’accettazione.  
“Tu passi sempre per le altre scale.” gli fece notare John, subito dietro di lui.  
“È vero, ma dobbiamo passare a prendere il foglio di dimissioni.” Sherlock si fermò di fronte al bancone e accanto a Mike Stamford che firmò l’ultimo dei fogli necessari per il rilascio di John. Poi lo psichiatra passò la penna a Sherlock e lui, dopo aver appoggiato lo scatolone sul bancone, iniziò a firmare i documenti in vece di John.  
Il dottor Stamford, intanto, diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla di John “Ti auguro di passare delle belle giornate.” alternò lo sguardo tra lui e Sherlock, quindi aggiunse “Mi auguro di non vederti più qui, ma se dovessi avere bisogno di me  sai dove trovarmi.”  
“Grazie, Mike.” Salutò John che sembrò persino grato al proprio amico e psichiatra “Mi aspetto un tuo discorso sentito quando finalmente vi deciderete a farmi il funerale.”  
Stamford chiuse gli occhi tristemente, per poi riaprirli e donare a John un sorriso tirato “Certo. E ti metteremo la divisa come hai sempre desiderato.”  
John sembrò compiaciuto dalle parole di Stamford, tanto che arrivò a ricambiare la pacca sulla spalla con una stretta di mano “Grazie.”  
Sherlock, che nel frattempo aveva firmato tutti i documenti e recuperato lo scatolone tra le braccia, si intromise nella conversazione “No no. Per chi soffre della Sindrome di Cotard non si celebra nessun funerale in divisa.” scherzò sebbene il tono che usò fosse terribilmente serio “Condannati a camminare in questo mondo finché non resuscitano.” aggiunse poi spingendolo un poco col gomito.  
“Oh cielo.” Sospirò John “Sarebbe stato meglio se tu fossi stato il mio demone.” commentò e si congedò da Stamford con un lievissimo cenno del capo.  
“L’alternativa la conosci.” annunciò Sherlock solennemente “Tornare a vivere una vita mortale.” fece poi un cenno d’intesa a Stamford, salutandolo a sua volta “Dottore.”  
John sbuffò svogliato “Mi toccherà passare l’eternità con te.”  
Sherlock si fermò per tre secondi prima di riprendere la propria abituale andatura “Questa sì che è una dichiarazione di amore eterno.”  
John, questa volta, arrossì dalla punta dell’orecchio destro a quella del sinistro, ma la sua espressione rimase impassibile “Come ti pare.”  
Il dottor Stamford, ancora fermo al banco dell’accettazione, li osservò allontanarsi col cuore gonfio di speranza, ma col cervello traboccante di razionale oggettività: la situazione di John era tutt’altro che semplice e sebbene ora fossero entrambi guidati dall’entusiasmo e dalla curiosità, sapeva che presto sarebbero spuntati i lati più negativi della Sindrome di Cotard. Sapeva quanto avere a che fare tutti i giorni con un malato genere, per il quale si prova anche un certo tipo di affetto, potesse essere molto difficile e frustrante. Gli rimaneva solo da sperare che la famosa e risaputa genialità di Sherlock Holmes avrebbe vinto contro la malattia e quindi impedito che la falce nera incombesse a stroncare la reale vita di John Watson.


End file.
